This invention relates generally to automotive vehicles, and more particularly to adjustable steering columns of automotive vehicles.
Automotive vehicles are steered by turning a steering wheel at one end of a steering column. Motion of the steering wheel is transmitted through the steering column to a steering mechanism to steer wheels of the vehicle.
Certain vehicles have adjustable steering columns that are adjustable over a range of positions and can be set by a driver of the vehicle to a position that the driver deems comfortable. Steering columns may also be moved out of the way to allow easier driver ingress and egress to and from a vehicle.
An adjustable steering column may have either, or both, a tilt adjustment and a telescope adjustment. Tilt adjustment allows the column to be pivoted about a generally horizontal, transverse axis to thereby adjust the angle of inclination of the steering wheel relative to the driver. Telescope adjustment allows the steering column to be displaced lengthwise, thereby moving the steering wheel generally in a fore-aft direction to position the steering wheel either farther from or closer to the driver.
Steering column adjustment can be performed by various means. One means is manual operation of a lever that is manipulated by one hand to unlock the adjustment mechanism while the steering wheel is grasped with the other hand and moved. When the wheel has been adjusted to a desired position, the lever is manipulated to lock the adjustment mechanism and thereby maintain the steering wheel in the desired position of adjustment. Other means include foot pedal operators that, while depressed, can unlock the adjustment mechanism to allow adjustment, and motorized adjusters that may include associated electronic controls. An advantage of a foot pedal operator for performing steering column adjustment is that the driver can place both hands on the steering wheel while positioning it to a desired position. An advantage of motorized adjustment is that adjustment can be performed by the convenience of manipulating an electric switch, or switches. Motorized adjusters may use linear actuators and incorporate memory features that allow a desired position of adjustment for a particular driver to be obtained by simply pushing a switch, or switches.
One aspect of the present invention relates to a new and unique steering column adjustment system that senses adjustment force applied to the steering wheel by the driver during adjustment and that operates an actuator to move the steering wheel in the direction of sensed adjustment force. When the driver has positioned the steering wheel in a desired position of adjustment, he ceases to apply further adjustment force, and so the actuator ceases further adjustment. The steering wheel remains in this position until once again adjusted. Adjustment is initiated by the driver actuating an activation input, such as by depressing a push-button switch.
The invention, in one general respect, may be considered to relate to an automotive vehicle steering column and adjustment system comprising a steering column, including a steering wheel whose motion is transmitted through the steering column to a steering mechanism to steer wheels of the vehicle, and an adjustment mechanism for adjusting the position of the steering wheel in a vehicle relative to a driver of the vehicle, including an actuator for performing the adjustment. A force feedback system for operating the actuator includes a sensor for sensing an adjustment force externally applied to the steering wheel by the driver during adjustment of the steering wheel position, and a controller that is responsive to the sensor for operating the actuator to position the steering wheel in a direction of adjustment corresponding to the direction of external force applied to the steering wheel by the driver.
In another general respect, the invention may be considered to relate to an automotive vehicle steering column and adjustment system comprising a steering column, including a steering wheel whose motion is transmitted through the steering column to a steering mechanism to steer wheels of the vehicle, and an adjustment mechanism for adjusting the position of the steering wheel in a vehicle relative to a driver of the vehicle, including an actuator for performing the adjustment. A system for operating the actuator includes a sensor for sensing an adjustment force externally applied to the steering wheel by a driver during adjustment of the steering wheel position, and a controller that is responsive to the sensor for causing the actuator to move the steering wheel in the direction of the externally applied force and to terminate further movement when the externally applied force causing the movement ceases.
In another general respect, the invention may be considered to relate to a system for adjusting the position of a steering wheel in an automotive vehicle comprising an adjustment mechanism for adjusting the position of the steering wheel in the vehicle relative to a driver of the vehicle, including an actuator for performing the adjustment. A force feedback system operates the actuator, and includes a sensor for sensing an adjustment force externally applied to the steering wheel by the driver during adjustment of the steering wheel position, and a controller that is responsive to the sensor for operating the actuator to position the steering wheel in a direction of adjustment corresponding to the direction of external force applied to the steering wheel by the driver.
In still another general respect, the invention may be considered to relate to a system for adjusting the position of a steering wheel in an automotive vehicle comprising an adjustment mechanism for adjusting the position of the steering wheel in a vehicle relative to a driver of the vehicle, including an actuator for performing the adjustment. A system operates the actuator, and includes a sensor for sensing an adjustment force externally applied to the steering wheel by the driver during adjustment of the steering wheel position, and a controller that is responsive to the sensor for causing the actuator to move the steering wheel in the direction of the externally applied force and to terminate further movement when the externally applied force causing the movement ceases.
In still another general respect, the invention may be considered to relate to an automotive vehicle steering column and adjustment system comprising a steering column, including a steering wheel whose motion is transmitted through successive steering shaft sections to a steering mechanism to steer wheels of the vehicle, and an adjustment mechanism for adjusting the position of the steering wheel in a vehicle relative to a driver of the vehicle, including a telescope adjustment mechanism for performing a telescope adjustment to adjust the overall length of the column and a tilt adjustment mechanism for performing a tilt adjustment to adjust inclination of the steering wheel. The telescope adjustment mechanism comprises an electric-motor-operated linear actuator for setting the extent of relative telescopic engagement of two shaft sections, and the tilt adjustment mechanism comprises an electric-motor-operated linear actuator for tilting the steering wheel on one of the two shaft sections about a tilt axis.
The foregoing, along with further features and advantages of the invention, will be seen in the following disclosure of a presently preferred embodiment of the invention depicting the best mode contemplated at this time for carrying out the invention. The disclosure includes drawings briefly described as follows.